Artemis and Alkaios
by Lyxsing
Summary: The Greek Goddess of hunting, Aretmis, is challenged to a duel of hunting proess by Alkaios. Oneshot.


This is a story I wrtoe for the honors program at my school, and I decided that it might as well be put to good use, because otherwise it would be left to rot for eternity in the dark confines of Mr. Klune's desk. So yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: the Greeks own everyone. Except Alkaios, who was my invention.

Note: Alkaios means "Strong."

* * *

**Artemis and Alkaios**

Once there was a man who was known throughout Greece as a great hunter. He often boasted that he had vanquished a specimen of every animal in every region of Greece, and had overcome every competitor. His name was Alkaios.

After a particularly successful hunt, Alkaios and his comrades retired to a nearby village to celebrate.

"Here's to a great hunt!" roared Alkaios, raising his flagon. "May all others be as prosperous."

"Aye, for you are the best hunter Greece has ever known!" declared one of his friends.

"No, the best in the world!" a third member added.

"Yes!" cried Alkaios. "I am even a better hunter than Artemis herself!"

Deep in her forest, the goddess Artemis heard his words. Instantly, she flew into a great rage. No one had before dared to even dream of becoming a greater hunter than her! She knew she had to teach the mortal man his lesson, for no mortal or god alive could ever best her.

The next time Alkaios and his party went hunting, Artemis confronted him in the forest. "So, Alkaios! You think you can best me at hunting?" She demanded, not bothering with subtlety.

Alkaios was astounded. Never before had he, or anyone else present seen a god or goddess, and they were struck by her brilliance. Before he could speak, the rowdier members of his group began to jeer at the goddess. Emboldened by their words, Alkaios replied fiercely, "Yes, I believe I can."

"Then I propose a competition," Artemis said. "We shall decide once and for all who the strongest hunter in Greece is. The victor can inflict a fitting punishment for the defeated."

Those present cheered. News of the contest spread like flames over paper, aided by Artemis' nymphs. Soon a crowd of spectators had gathered at the clearing where Artemis faced Alkaios. Mortals and immortals alike came to oversee the proceedings. Zeus himself was to officiate from his seat on his golden throne, brought to the clearing just for this occasion.

The two contenders had decided to each design a test, and Artemis had planned the first test. It was designed to test the tracking skills of the participants. Two boars were released from the clearing, and the two hunters each had to follow a boar to its den. Hermes was to fly over the forest and report who found their boar first.

Artemis and Alkaios waited tensely for Hermes to signal the start. At long last the boars were away, and the hunters started. Alkaios followed his quarry to the south, while Artemis tracked north. Each followed the nearly indecipherable trail of faint footprints and snapped twigs left by the animals.

Artemis was traveling swiftly when she came upon one of Alkaios' hunters, who was busily marring the trail to prevent Artemis' success.

"A cheating rat you are now," Artemis cried, "and a cheating rat you shall remain!" as she spoke, the wretched man began to shrink, his arms, legs, and head retreating into his body, and a long, bare tail extending from his tailbone. He dropped to all fours as a shudder passed through his body and brown fur sprouted from his skin. The newly transformed rat gave a frightened squeak and scurried away.

Artemis raced onward, trying to make up for the lost time. Traveling swiftly, she reached her boar's den before Alkaios reached his. Zeus proclaimed her the victor of the first test.

The next trial was devised by Alkaios. Each hunter was equipped with a simple bow and a quiver full of arrows, and told to kill as many animals as possible before the sun dropped below the trees.

Artemis was violently opposed to this. As protector of living things as well as goddess of hunting, she was not about to kill animals without a purpose.

As news spread through the crowd of Artemis' ideals, the spectators grew divided; Alkaios' supporters arguing with Artemis' over the opposition. Soon scuffles broke out, and shouts of anger rent the forest air, startling a flock of sparrows from a nearby olive tree. As the cloud of fluttering wings passed over, the crowd grew more agitated, and presently more violent. Artemis and Alkaios watched as each man became involved in the struggle, using fists, teeth and even knives. The entire mass moved like a hive of bees, swarming over the clearing. The men's clamoring voices clashed, creating a cacophony of sound in the forest air.

"SILENCE!" roared Alkaios. The multitude became still, its eyes trained on the hunter as he continued, "this is not the way to settle the matter."

"Then what do you advise we do?" called a man from the crowd, still holding another man in a headlock.

"We shall put it to a vote!" bellowed Alkaios.

There was a spontaneous uproar. "What?" men cried. "We thought this was supposed to be a competition!"

"It is too late to begin a real trial," Alkaios noted, gesturing to the sun, already low in the sky. "Why don't we end it quickly?" He looked to Artemis, who nodded her consent.

Hermes sailed off to gather black stones, and Poseidon returned to the sea to collect white stones from the beaches. Within minutes, both had returned with bushels of pebbles. Hestia provided a vase to for the collection of votes; a vase that later would be decorated with images of the scene.

"You will place a white stone in the vase if you believe I am the greater hunter," Artemis proclaimed. "Place a black stone in if you support Alkaios."

The hunters watched, Alkaios with bated breath and Artemis with almost cool indifference, as the witnesses filed past, dropping their stones into the urn one by one. The dull _thud_ made by each stone seemed to increase Alkaios' anxiety. Artemis surveyed the scene calmly, as she was confident that the decision made here could not possibly be in Alkaios' favor.

At long last the final stone had been dropped. As the onlookers watched in silence, Hermes emptied the vase and began to separate the stones. He placed each mound on a set of scales, and slowly, ceremoniously removed the supports. With excruciating sluggishness, the scales tipped, as the white stones raised the black ones higher and higher.

"Artemis is the victor!" Zeus declared. Slightly more than half the crowd cheered lustily. The other half booed. Artemis stepped up to the throne to accept the crown of laurel leaves prepared by Demeter, and then drew her sword.

Alkaios knelt before her, ready to accept his punishment. Artemis towered over him, her blade held high, flashing in the crimson light of the sunset. But instead of bringing its edge down on Alkaios' neck, she lowered the flat to his shoulder, and spoke.

"Alkaios the Strong, you shall not die, but shall be preserved for eternity among the stars, as a tribute to brave hunters. But you also shall serve as a warning to those who think of challenging me again."

As soon as Artemis had uttered these words, Alkaios' body began to dissolve into miniscule glints of blinding light. He began to rise, and reached his place in the sky just as the last vestiges of light from Apollo's chariot left the earth. To this day, his stars shine down on us, reminding us of Artemis' victory, and his bravery.


End file.
